black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome
Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, also known as simply HER, was a rare genetic condition. Resulting from Malice, those who were infected by the syndrome possessed malicious intent and a destructive personality. After extensive experimentation by Seth Twiright, the condition became a lasting presence in the Third Period. History Early History At some point, the humans of the First Period created the Malice gene in the Second Period to introduce a crisis for the earthlings. As a result of the gene, Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome spread among the earthlings of the Second Period and the mass outbreak of Hereditary Evil Raisers led to the world's destruction. With a HER among the surviving 72 earthlings on the Climb One, the new human species created for the new world was contaminated and thus had a chance of developing the condition. At least one of the earthlings on the Climb One, Levia Barisol, was also contaminated and developed the syndrome. Meanwhile, the HER on the Climb One escaped retribution for his deeds and incarnated into a human body in the new world, becoming known as Seth Twiright. Twiright Experiments Starting around the BT 020s, Seth Twiright developed ghoul children to increase the number of HERs, creating clones, Pale Noël and Kiril. Once he developed another method via seeds of malice, Seth created numerous new ghoul children over the years, causing a surge in HERs rampaging throughout the Magic Kingdom Levianta. As the HERs were identified, the Leviantan government attempted to root out the evil raisers and were largely unsuccessful. Seth later took over the second Project 'Ma' established to eliminate HERs and prevent Levianta's prophesied destruction. The scientist then implanted the ghoul child test subject, Meta Salmhofer, with the god seed, creating the human vessels for the twin gods, Hänsel and Gretel on December 27, EC 0. They later escaped from the royal institute and Seth continued experimenting in following projects. At some point, Seth began developing several objects for the purpose of becoming vessels of malice. When the Levianta Catastrophe occurred in EC 013, virtually all HERs were wiped out in the explosion and resulting destruction caused by Levia and Behemo's dragon body; at that time, the deceased HERs' seeds of malice were released into the air, causing an extremely low chance for any human to develop the syndrome. After the twin-headed dragon's body fell apart and descended into Held's Forest, its fragments fused with Hänsel and Gretel. Around the same time, Seth transferred one of the surviving ghoul children's soul, Irina Clockworker, from her mortally injured body into a stuffed red cat before dying himself. Characteristics Symptoms A Hereditary Evil Raiser, or HER, is said to be at their core an incarnation of malice, "programmed" to destroy the gods and everything they created; therefore, a HER's tendencies included physical violence, human experimentation, destruction, and deceit. As a natural prerequisite, HERs typically attempted to increase their own kind and ensure the continuation of their "mission" to spread malice by any means necessary. They likewise took immense pleasure in performing their actions, though in behavior they could range from high-functioning individuals to unstable and irrational killers. HERs could also be unaware of their condition and live their lives under the assumption that they were normal. Similarly, despite their predisposition toward malice, a HER could still feel guilt over their darker tendencies. As a result, HERs varied in terms of personality, with some attempting to resist their symptoms. In a similar vein, a Hereditary Evil Raiser could hide their symptoms to deceive their peers. One case of HERS was co-morbid with the patient having Dissociative Identity Disorder, with a second personality displaying the HER symptoms instead of the original. Similarly a symptom of HER was sometimes auditory hallucinations, with a separate voice urging the afflicted to do malicious acts. The only known case, however, is Lilian Achenbach. Causes Originating from Malice, all Hereditary Evil Raisers were created from the same source. A human HER could also be developed by cloning the human's body, thereby copying their entire genetic and mental makeup. A HER could also be born by implanting the zygote with seeds of malice, causing them to naturally develop the genes of malice as the fetus grew and matured; HERs could therefore be artificially engineered en masse as with ghoul children. Additionally, a human HER could be created through a human forging a contract with a Demon of Sin. Following the Levianta Catastrophe, the seeds of malice taken into the air created an environment for a human HER's natural birth. Under normal circumstances, the chance of a fetus being conceived with the HER gene was 1/65530. Similarly, the chance of a fetus with the HER gene surviving birth was 1/9999. As a result, the chance of someone being successfully born with the HER gene was 1/655234470. Despite this extremely low probability, the offspring of one or more parents with HER exponentially increased the chances the child would inherit the gene and thereby the syndrome. As a result, family bloodlines could carry over the gene via seeds of malice throughout generations, though the chances of any given descendant developing the syndrome decreased as the family's blood thinned out over the generations. Despite this, near the end of the Third Period it was possible, although extremely rare, for an individual to contract HER Syndrome after birth. Treatment Originally, those who developed Hereditary Evil Syndrome had no known cure for their condition. In order to suppress the symptoms, adam and marry-go-round drugs could be administered and, in more serious cases, clockwork medicine was given. Despite this, those affected could refuse taking the medication, making it difficult to properly treat them. Later on, however, Elluka Chirclatia found a method to remove the genes of malice from HERs, effectively curing them of their condition. Some HERs were also known to suppress their condition with memory loss or willpower. Known Evil Raisers * Unknown Patient * Lilian Achenbach * Seth Twiright * Levia Barisol * Pale Noël * Meta Salmhofer * Kiril Clockworker * Irina Clockworker * Hänsel * Gretel * Arte * Pollo * Prim Marlon * Mariam Phutapie * Ney Marlon * Lemy Abelard * Ma * Loki Freezis * Nemesis Sudou * Jorm Zusco Trivia * While pondering her use of Lemy Abelard, Irina Clockworker considered using her foster son as a means for her to become the "Master of the Hereditary Evil Raisers" or "M.O.T.H.E.R." * The adam and marry-go-round drugs used to treat HER reference Adam Moonlit and his mother "Alice Merry-Go-Round". * Rahab remarks that HERs are "carriers" of evil, as opposed to Ma, whom she considers to be a "pure" evil. Category:Original Sin Story Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:Evil Food Eater Conchita Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:The Tailor of Enbizaka Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Judgement of Corruption Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:LunariaAsmr